Stay
by SuzieQ8487
Summary: An AU Journey Fic. Summary inside.
1. Welcome To San Juan

**Author's Note**: I know what you're all thinking. What is she doing posting another story when she's got Second Time Around still out! Well, I know. But I had to get this out of my system. Had to. Thinking about it was driving me crazy, and with school starting again so soon, I decided that I need to be as sane as possible. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. It'll end up being a long WIP. If you all like the idea that is. Oh, and I know that there's other stories about Jason running the casino, but I promise that it won't be anything like those. I'm not trying to steal ideas or anything like that!

**Summary:**Jason lives in Puerto Rico, because of the ever growing rift between he and Sonny. Courtney's a journalist who comes down to do an article for the magazine she works for about the casino that Jason runs. She falls for Jason, but will she be able to stay with him after being burned in the past? (Courtney and Sonny are not related.)

**Disclaimer:** For the gazillionth time, I don't own a thing.

* * *

"Attention all passengers, we'll be landing in San Juan, Puerto Rico in approximately five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and place your trays in an upright and locked position. We hope you enjoyed your flight."

Courtney listened and followed the pilot's instructions. The magazine she worked for, _Denial_, had sent her down to Puerto Rico to do an article on the San Juan Casino. The new issue was going to center around casinos, and the very best ones in the world.

She had an appointment with a man named Jason Morgan at five o clock this afternoon.

Courtney felt the plane touch down gently and roll to a stop. The man she was sitting next to was snoring, with a little bit of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. She gently nudged him and he awoke, sending her a grateful, but somewhat embarrassed, smile.

The plane pulled into the terminal as Courtney took a deep breath. She was slightly nervous about meeting Jason Morgan. Her boss, Gordon Grant, had only told her the previous night that she was headed to Puerto Rico on the one o clock flight out of Logan Airport in Boston the next afternoon. Normally she liked to research the people she was going to interview before meeting them. And besides the fact, she knew nothing about casinos.

Arriving at the baggage claim, Courtney realized that a man was looking at her and slowly nodding his head. She sent a nasty look his way before her bag came, and she rolled it out towards the exit.

She saw a whole bunch of signs being held up, showing the last name of the person to be picked up. After looking for a few seconds, Courtney spotted the short Spanish man holding up Matthews.

"Hola, senora Matthews." the man said as he took her bag and placed it in the trunk of the black Lincoln Town Car. One of the reasons Courtney was happy about being in Puerto Rico was that all her expenses were paid.

"Hola!" Courtney said cheerfully and she slid into the door the man had opened for her, careful not to get her heel caught on the side. It wasn't that she was clumsy or anything… well, not as clumsy as _some_ people. But she didn't want to look like she was unsophisticated in front of this man.

She'd gone out and bought some new clothes for her two-week long stay. It was the second week of December, and it was freezing in Boston. For her trip down, Courtney had chosen khaki Capri's, a brown V-neck shirt that showed just enough cleavage to be considered businesslike, and small kitten heels. She was pleased with the outfit, she'd decided once she put it on this morning and braved the cold.

"My name is Rodrigo, I work for Senor Morgan. He wants to make sure that your stay here is entirely comfortable. So if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask. I'll give you my card when we reach the casino."

Rodrigo surprised Courtney by speaking close to perfect English. "Thank you very much. I was under the impression that my company was making the arrangements."

"Senor Morgan and his partner own the magazine you work for. They hired you because they need some publicity. There are not as many people coming into the casino anymore, and business needs a boost." Rodrigo explained, as he expertly dodged the traffic.

Courtney put her seatbelt on when Rodrigo swung the Lincoln out in front of another car, narrowly missing it and issuing a beep and a rude hand gesture that Rodrigo ignored. "I see. I was just given this assignment yesterday, so I'll need to do some research before beginning the article. Do you know if there's any computer access at the casino?"

"There is a high speed Internet hook up in your room." Rodrigo said, looking back at Courtney in the rear view mirror. "I'm sure your stay will be very comfortable Senora Matthews."

"It's Courtney. And I'm positive that it will be too. You're very helpful, Rodrigo." Courtney smiled at him, and watched him blush a little.

"Gracias. Only doing my job." Rodrigo was modest too? The man seemed like the perfect employee. Courtney found herself wondering if this Jason Morgan was a big, bad boss.

"Do you think that maybe you could give me an interview later in the week? Just so I can get a feel of what the people behind the scenes do and how the casinos really work?" Courtney asked, hoping that she hadn't crossed the line.

"I don't really work at the casino. I work strictly for Senor Morgan, I'm his assistant." Rodrigo told her as he pulled to the curb of an amazingly large building. "Welcome to the San Juan Casino."

Courtney looked up and saw that she had to tilt her neck a rather lot to see the sky. The casino was made of glass. It was tinted a dark blue, and had lights running up and down the sides. It was an amazing sight to see, a great deal better than the pictures.

"Thank you very much," Courtney said as Rodrigo slipped his card into her hand.

"De nada. If you have even the slightest question or problem, don't hesitate to call at any time." Rodrigo led Courtney inside the glass palace. And once again, Courtney found herself looking up.

There were chandeliers, and so many slot machines that Courtney thought her head was spinning. Everything seemed to be gold.

"Rodrigo," A man with brown hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes that Courtney had ever seen strolled up to them. He looked at her, and suddenly Courtney felt goose bumps form and got the urge to pull up her shirt. But she refrained from doing so.

Please, God, don't let that be Jason Morgan. Please let it be some other assistant… or else we're all in for a long two weeks…

"Senor Morgan," Rodrigo acknowledged his boss's presence and turned to Courtney, who really hoped that her jaw wasn't on the ground. Could he have a more perfect body? And, oh wait, no wedding ring either? Why was he looking at her like that? Did she have the words 'I Want You' stamped on her forehead or something? She reached up just to make sure. "This is Courtney Matthews."

Rodrigo stepped away when he felt the air thicken between the two, and he smiled. He liked Courtney, and Jason needed a woman around. He hadn't had any permanent women in his life since Rodrigo could remember. Jason had been in Puerto Rico for two years.

"It's nice to meet you," Jason said as he extended his hand. God, the woman was breathtaking. She had blonde hair that went only a little past her shoulders, and sapphire eyes that he thought he could drown in. She was small, probably around 5' 4", nothing near his six feet. He felt her smaller hand slip into his, and realized that he didn't want to let it go.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Morgan." Was that her voice? Was it really? That throaty sound? Why couldn't Jason Morgan be fifty and overweight?

"It's Jason. I'll take her from here, Rodrigo, thank you." Jason said as he reluctantly released her hand and took her bag.

"Thank you for everything, Rodrigo. I'll give you a call if I need anything, but I really don't think it'll be necessary. See you later," Courtney called as Jason motioned for her to walk in front of him towards the elevators. And, coming to no surprise to Courtney, they were gold.

"So, how do you like Puerto Rico so far?" Jason asked as he pressed floor twenty-six, the top floor of the hotel. The executive offices were up there, including suites that were used for VIP's and business.

"It's beautiful here. I might be sad to leave when I have to go back in two weeks." Courtney mentally kicked herself. Be sad to leave because it's so pretty? You moron, Courtney. You'll be sad because you won't get to look at his pretty face anymore.

Picking up on her tension, Jason said, "If you want, I'll give you a tour of San Juan tonight. We can just skip the appointment and do it in the morning."

Realizing that she was going have to get over the obvious sexual tension between them eventually, Courtney agreed. "Sure, I'd love it."

Understatement of the year. She'd love it too much, perhaps too much for her own good.

"Great. I'll just walk you to your room, and you can change, or do whatever, and I'll come back for you in say an hour?" Jason asked, glad that she'd agreed to spend the evening with him.

"Sounds perfect." Courtney took note of the suite number she was staying in, No. 3. She really didn't want to get lost in this palace.

"See you soon." Jason said as he handed her the key to her room, and walked away. Before he did something stupid, like kiss a woman he'd only met five minutes ago.

Courtney shut the door behind her and leaned against the back. With her eyes closed, she sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**Author's Note Part Deux:** Alright, so that's the beginning. Let me know if you all like it… hate it… whatever you think, I want to know! Okay, thanks very much! 


	2. Beautiful

**Author's Note: **Hey! I hope you all had a wonderful Labor Day weekend! The weather was perfect where I live! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. It was fun to write, so I hope that it'll be fun to read! I imagine that you'll let me know! You guys are great, and you always do!

**JulesMorgan: **Is that a bribe? How'd you know that I take them? I'll be expecting an update of _Beer and Peanuts _sometime in the near future! Thanks for your review!

**ImJustKidding89: **I'm glad that you loved it! I hope you love this chapter as well!

**Theblondeone07: **I'm glad that you like where it's heading. I think that if you liked the first chapter, you'll like this one even more!

**Emmalee05: **Thanks for the praise! I don't consider myself a fantastic author, as you put it. But thank you just the same! Ah yes, the sexual tension. It's going to be such a factor in this story!

**Christie: **Thanks for your review! I've never done an AU story, so we'll see how it goes. I wanted to try something different. I hope you like this chapter!

**Laurenmlbc: **Thanks for your review! I'm happy that you like it so far!

**Jess: **Courtney is lucky isn't she? If Jason was real… mmm! There'd be some serious girl fights over him! Thanks for your review!

**WATTERS: **Yes, I'm aware of that fic. Cheeseburger In Paradise is a wonderful fic, and I'm going to encourage all of you to go and read it. It's written by corkybo. I'm glad you're liking this fic so far! Personally, I like it better than my other fic! Thanks!

**Nicole: **I'm glad that you like Rodrigo! I wanted the readers (you guys) to like him! Ah, yes. The instant chemistry. It's something I wanted to explore in a fic, I'm glad that I'm actually doing it! Thanks for your review!

**Pureevil320: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like it so far!

**Bre: **Last but not least! You were my first review! Wooo! Thank you so much! I hope this story is going to be long enough for you! Since STA is winding down, hopefully when it's over, this story will be well on its way!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except Rodrigo. He's mine, allll mine!

* * *

Courtney applied the black eyeliner with caution. She lined the inside of her eyelids with the makeup and took a step back from the mirror. Not bad, she wasn't going for elegant. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders, her bangs parted to the side.

She adjusted the light blue halter top, and fixed the white skirt that drifted down to her knees. The look was casual, but pretty.

Why did she care so much?

So what? So what if he had the prettiest blue eyes that she'd ever seen? A rock hard body that made her palms get sweaty? Or lips that were just shy of being too full? So what if he was _perfect_?

Courtney sighed. She had to remember that not everyone were always who they appeared to be. She'd learned that lesson the hard way with Kent. She had no intention of ever letting a man like Kent get near her again.

The rapping on the door startled Courtney. She looked at the clock, the man was prompt. Another admirable quality.

Courtney sprayed her Chanel No. 5 in the air and walked through it. Something her mother had always done before going out to do whatever the hell it was that she did.

She glanced in the mirror before she walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

He was wearing khaki slacks, loafers, and a white collared shirt, showing off his deep tan. Courtney smiled as she stepped into the hallway.

"You look nice," Jason commented, looking her up and down. He wasn't sure that he'd ever seen a woman as beautiful as she was. And if he had, he couldn't remember.

"Thank you. So do you," Courtney said as she felt his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the golden elevators.

"Thanks. I was thinking that we could walk, if that's okay with you. It's supposed to be a beautiful night." Jason pressed the button for the lobby.

"Sure," Courtney was mentally telling herself that this tour was for business, not for pleasure. And one of her rules was not to mix business with pleasure. It complicated things far too much.

"There's a great little place where we can stop for dinner, later on." Catching the look Courtney threw his way, Jason quickly added, "It's cultural. Something you can put in your article."

The elevator doors opened, and Jason ushered Courtney out. "Mr. Morgan," Courtney began.

"Call me Jason."

"Okay, Jason. I think that perhaps I should tell you, I don't mix business with pleasure…" Jason smirked, that was also one of his rules. Funny how he didn't give a damn at the moment. "I think you're very attractive, and so far you seem nice, but this isn't a date or anything like that."

"Did I ask you on a date?" Jason asked, deliberately trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Well, no. But I'm just letting you know…" Courtney finally got the nerve to look up at him, and saw that he was smiling widely. She caught her tongue between her teeth, a gesture that Jason found tempting, and nodded her head.

"You're teasing me." Courtney said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Only a little. Oh and by the way, I think you're very attractive too."

As they stepped out of the casino, Jason led Courtney across the street, to the sidewalk.

"So what is there to do for fun around here?" Courtney had brought her tape recorder and her notepad, but she could take mental notes for now, and if she forgot anything, she could always ask Jason later.

"Tourists mainly come to San Juan for the beach. There's surf lessons, scuba diving, that sort of thing. We don't really advertise the casino, which is why we called you in, to do the article." Jason explained, steering Courtney through the crowd of people.

They passed by families, the parents yelling at the children to stay close. They passed honeymooners, their arms wrapped around each other. They passed the natives, who were always smiling. Courtney couldn't imagine a better place to be. Everything was so, happy.

"You'd think, that if people saw the casino, they'd go in and try their luck. Some do, others don't. No one comes to Puerto Rico because of the San Juan Casino. We want to change that."

"Who's we?" Jason looked down at the blonde beauty walking next to him. He made the quick decision to tell her about his business partner later.

"We can get into that another time. I want you to see the little shops up here. You're a girl, you'll probably like them."

"Are you a sexist, Jason?" Courtney asked playfully, before remembering that flirting was something that she didn't do on business trips.

"Not at all, Courtney." Seeing the look in her eyes when they came upon the shops had him biting back a laugh. "Looks like I was right, though."

She quickened her pace, seeing an antique shop that caught her eye. It was called _Memorables. _The little shop was a treasure, Courtney discovered as she opened the door.

There were little teapots and tapestries everywhere. Armoires and chests were in abundance. Courtney patted her purse and smiled. Thank you, Visa!

Jason watched from the entryway as Courtney poked around. He tried to keep his gaze off the way her hips swayed as she walked. He tried even harder not to groan when she reached up to take something off a high shelf.

"Nececitas ayuda?" The woman behind the counter asked of Courtney. Courtney looked confused, and turned her head to Jason.

"She wants to know if you need any help." He translated, and Courtney looked relieved that he understood.

"No, gracias." Courtney replied before going back to examining the china doll. It was beautiful, with porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. Courtney could tell that it was fragile, so she was careful when she held it.

"This doll is really beautiful," Courtney said more to herself than to her companion.

"It reminds me of you." Jason said, without really meaning to. He had talked more to Courtney than he had to most people in San Juan, and she'd only been around for four hours.

"Why?" She asked, turning her gaze onto him.

"The eyes, I guess." Jason replied, before giving in and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She flinched at his touch, but her eyes glazed with desire. "I like you."

"Jason, look. I meant what I said about not mixing business with pleasure. And besides the fact, you don't even know me." Courtney stepped back, still holding the china doll.

"I'd like to get to know you. We have two whole weeks to spend together. I'm sure we'll end up being friends." Jason smiled before he walked towards the register. "Come here."

Courtney obeyed, as she walked to Jason. She watched as he took the doll out of her hands and placed it on the counter. He exchanged a few words with the woman at the register before taking out his wallet. Courtney stopped him.

"No, I want to pay for it. There's no need for you to do that. Do they take Visa here?" Courtney began to rummage in her purse for her wallet. While she was doing that, Jason handed the cashier the money.

By the time Courtney had taken out her Visa card, Jason was holding the white cardboard box that the woman had placed the doll in. "It's a gift." Jason said before Courtney could open her mouth to argue.

"Why?" Courtney asked, stunned that this man who she'd known for a grand total of four hours, had bought her something. An expensive something.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Jason asked, as he took her hand and led her out of the antique store.

"I'm a journalist." Courtney replied, loving the feel of her hand in his. Being with Jason made her feel safe, for the first time since she was with Kent in the beginning. Memories of her brief marriage came whirling back, and Courtney took her hand out of Jason's. She was determined to never let a man get that close again.

"That's right. You're a journalist." Jason said, as if he'd forgotten. And maybe he had. She wasn't there for him, she was there to write an article for her magazine.

"Thank you, Jason. I really love the doll. I know exactly where I'll put her when I get back to my apartment in Boston." Courtney felt his arm slip around her waist, and she sighed. Why the hell did it feel so right?

"You're welcome." Jason said, as he directed them out of the cluster of shops. "So Boston huh? Do you like it there?"

"It's home. I needed a fresh start, and I was lucky when _Denial _hired me. But I must say, Boston's crazy." Courtney said, with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, pleased to see the smile back on her face.

"They really do love their Red Sox. And they really hate those Yankees." Courtney laughed, ignoring the quick pang of nostalgia.

"Greatest rivalry in sports," Jason commented. "I'm fan of neither, but I still watch occasionally."

"It's addicting." Courtney added as Jason stopped in front of a little restaurant.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"You have any idea what they give you on airplanes?" Courtney joked, before she led the way inside the restaurant and asked for a table for two.

* * *

Two hours later, Courtney was on her fourth cosmopolitan, and Jason was having his second beer. He was going slow on purpose. He wanted to be able to catch her if she happened to pass out on the way back to the casino.

"Jason?" Courtney asked, holding her drink by the stem and swirling it around.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Jason was startled by her request. He didn't dance. He couldn't remember the last time he had. But the way her eyes looked straight into his, the way her lip stuck out stubbornly, Jason found himself unable to say no.

He stood up and offered his hand. Courtney smiled and took it. She knew that she was being seductive, that she had way too much to drink, and she could care less. She was in the arms of an attractive and kind man. She could shut out the rest of the world for just one night, couldn't she?

"You're asking for trouble, Courtney." Jason moved his hand down her bare back, her skin was as smooth as the pedal of a flower.

"I don't normally do this type of thing."

"I don't normally dance, talk to people, or buy presents for women that I barely even know." Jason countered.

"Then why are you doing it for me?" Courtney asked, taking her head off his shoulder and looking into his eyes. They were a darker blue now, darkened with desire.

"There's something about you, Courtney," Jason said softly as he pushed the hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Courtney moaned quietly and leaned into him, placing her head on his strong chest. Her head was starting to spin slightly, maybe she just needed some air. Maybe she just needed him.

Jason marveled at the fact that he hadn't noticed her scent before. Maybe you could only smell it if you were close. But now it seemed that he couldn't get enough, he wanted Courtney more than he ever remembered wanting anything before in his life.

Once the song ended, Jason took his chances, and did what he wanted to do ever since he saw her. He kissed her.

Courtney was surprised when Jason softly placed his lips on hers, but she tilted her head to deepen the kiss anyways. Some part of her mind was screaming that she was making a mistake. The other part, the part that mattered, didn't really care if she was or not.

Jason pulled away first, not wanting to take advantage of her, and smiled. "Well, that was everything I thought it would be and more."

"Thank you, Jason." Courtney said, entwining their fingers.

"For what?" he asked, as he signed the bill for their dinner and drinks, and led Courtney out of the restaurant.

"For dancing with me, for dinner, for kissing me. It was nice." Courtney knew she'd regret drinking so much in the morning, but right now, she wanted to stay in the moment.

"God, you're sweet." Jason said, and he gave into temptation and kissed her again.

"I'm not sweet. I'm just drunk." Courtney admitted before kissing the palm of his hand, in a romantic gesture that he didn't expect from her.

"You're the sweetest drunk I know." Jason commented as they crossed the street, looking just like the honeymooners they'd passed earlier.

"Can we walk on the beach before we go back, Jason?" Courtney asked as she leaned against him.

"Sure."

It was pitch black outside now, and the sound of the waves crashing against the beach soothed Jason. He ran on the beach in the mornings, if he had the time. And if he needed to think, he came to the beach. Just to watch the ocean. There was something calming about seeing the waves crash, hearing the wind blow…

"I've never been to a place as beautiful as this," Courtney said as she started hopping on one foot.

"What are you doing?" Jason laughed as she reached down to take off her shoe.

"I want to feel the sand beneath my feet!" Courtney exclaimed, as she removed the other shoe. "I want the wind to blow through my hair!"

Courtney twirled around in a circle before Jason, her eyes were closed and her white skirt was flowing out around her.

Jason didn't think that he'd ever seen something so beautiful and innocent in his life. It struck a chord in him that he hadn't known still existed.

Courtney looked back at him, "Can we sit and look at the stars, Jason?"

"You'll get sandy."

"I don't care!" Courtney said as she laid down on her back, and looked up. There were so many stars in San Juan, Puerto Rico that Courtney thought she might never want to leave. Ever since she was little, she'd liked to look at the stars. For some reason, it made her feel like she could do anything.

Jason laid down beside her and felt her immediately lay her head down on his chest. His arm came instinctively around her and began stroking her shoulder.

"It's beautiful here." Courtney said, sleepily.

"You've said that about a thousand times."

"I can't say it enough. I don't remember the last time I was this happy." Courtney allowed herself the luxury of closing her eyes.

"You're beautiful." Jason said, placing a kiss on her temple.

"So are you." And she was asleep.

Jason had known in the back of his mind since he first laid eyes on Courtney Matthews, that he was going to feel something for her. As he picked her up and placed her shoes in her purse, along with the box holding the doll, he began the walk back towards the casino.

If Jason Morgan had ever had a night like the one he just had, he couldn't remember it. If there was ever a woman that made him weak and desperate for more, he couldn't remember her.

And he had a feeling that he was never going to forget Courtney Matthews.


	3. Dreams

**Author's Note:** I'm getting a _**ton**_ of reviews for this fic! 27 already! I'm very pleased that you all like it so much! Continuing on, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this story! Review at the end if you want! I'd appreciate it!

* * *

Courtney groaned as she rolled over onto her back and turned her head to look at the clock. 10:42. Sighing, she placed her hands on her throbbing head and rubbed her temples.

She was right about that morning after regret. She was sure that she'd kissed the man who'd hired her. She'd broken her number one rule. He probably had no respect for her. Probably thought she was easy…

Then Courtney thought of something, how the hell had she gotten back to her room? The last thing she remembered was lying on the beach with Jason, looking at the stars.

Flashback

"_It's beautiful here." Courtney said, sleepily._

_"You've said that about a thousand times."_

_"I can't say it enough. I don't remember the last time I was this happy."_

_Courtney allowed herself the luxury of closing her eyes._

_"You're beautiful." Jason said, placing a kiss on her temple._

_"So are you." And she was asleep._

End Flashback.

Jason smiled as he thought back on the previous night. He had stopped with the ever-mounting paperwork on his desk, just long enough to see if Courtney was awake yet. He really hoped she was.

As he rode up in the elevator to the twenty sixth floor, he started to think. Jason knew that Courtney was going to regret drinking so much. She'd probably regret dinner, dancing, their kisses, and the beach.

_"I don't mix business with pleasure."_ She had said. Too late, Courtney. Too late.

Jason took a deep breath before he knocked on her door. Of course, if she didn't answer, he had a key. He preferred not to use it though. He didn't want to push her away by invading her privacy.

He couldn't help but smile when the door opened.

Her hair was sticking up in places he wasn't aware hair could stick up in. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. The bathrobe she'd wrapped around her body was hanging off her shoulder, revealing her bare skin.

"Jason." Courtney tried not to be horrified. She hadn't looked in the mirror yet, but she was sure that the sight wouldn't be pretty.

"Good morning. Can I come in?" Jason asked, noticing that she wouldn't meet his eyes. Ah, well. At least he'd thought about what he was going to say before he came. He was prepared.

"Uh," Courtney pretended to think about it for a minute before allowing him in. "Sure."

Combing a hand through her hair, Courtney closed the door behind Jason.

"Have you had breakfast?" Jason asked, though he knew the answer.

"No, and really. I'm not the least bit hungry." Courtney said as she began to make the bed.

"Room service does that." Jason watched as she smoothed the sheets, and folded them over with care.

"I'm used to it. My mother used to be a maid, and she used to take me with her when she cleaned hotel rooms, so I could help. I always loved the people that made their own beds." Courtney explained as she tossed a fancy pillow back into its rightful position.

Jason looked at her thoughtfully. From the little he knew about Courtney, he had already deciphered that she'd had a difficult childhood.

"Jason? Would you mind if I took a quick shower? It would make me feel somewhat alive." Courtney sat on the edge of the now-made bed, and placed her aching head in her hands.

Jason took a chance and moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down with her. "I think you need to be standing up to take a shower."

"I just need a second. I'm so lightheaded." Courtney felt Jason's hand massaging the back of her neck and smiled into her hands.

"It's okay. I told Rodrigo to bring up some orange juice and black coffee for us. It should be here by the time you get out of the shower." Jason helped Courtney stand.

"Thanks, for doing all this. Can we talk after I get out of the shower?" Courtney asked as she stepped away from Jason.

"Absolutely." Jason nodded as he watched the blonde stagger into the bathroom and turn the water on. He watched the steam come out from the crack of the door and sighed. What he would give to be in that bathroom…

Flashback

"_Would you like to dance?"_

_Jason was startled by her request. He didn't dance. He couldn't remember the last time he had. But the way her eyes looked straight into his, the way her lip stuck out stubbornly, Jason found himself unable to say no._

_He stood up and offered his hand. Courtney smiled and took it. She knew that she was being seductive, that she had way too much to drink, and she could care less. She was in the arms of an attractive and kind man. She could shut out the rest of the world for just one night, couldn't she?_

"_You're asking for trouble, Courtney." Jason moved his hand down her bare back, her skin was as smooth as the pedal of a flower._

"_I don't normally do this type of thing."_

"_I don't normally dance, talk to people, or buy presents for women that I barely even know." Jason countered._

"_Then why are you doing it for me?" Courtney asked, taking her head off his shoulder and looking into his eyes. They were a darker blue now, darkened with desire._

"_There's something about you, Courtney," Jason said softly as he pushed the hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_Courtney moaned quietly and leaned into him, placing her head on his strong chest. Her head was starting to spin slightly; maybe she just needed some air. Maybe she just needed him._

End Flashback.

Courtney smiled as the scorching water hit her back. The heat caused her body to warm immediately and woke her up a little bit more. And as hard as she tried not to, she thought about the man sitting in her hotel room, waiting for her to finish her shower.

It was her second day in San Juan, and she really had to get started on her research if she wanted to meet her deadline for _Denial. _She promised herself that she'd get on the computer and out and about the city today as she washed her hair with her favorite, Strawberries and Champagne, shampoo.

During the soap part of the shower, Courtney thought, again, about Jason Morgan. She didn't know anything about him, except that he and his so far unnamed business partner owned the casino. She also knew that he had the bluest, deepest eyes she'd ever seen, and the kindest smile. The most wonderful hands. Far softer and gentler than her ex-husband's, Kent had been.

But could that be enough?

Could she even learn to trust again? After her sham of a marriage to a man she'd convinced herself she'd fallen in love with, to the messy divorce… did she even want to?

She chided herself for even entertaining the thought of having a relationship. She was here, in gorgeous Puerto Rico, for two weeks. Two weeks only.

Turning off the water, Courtney wrapped a towel around her body tightly, and did the same with her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, making sure that there were no random streaks of black down her face, from the eyeliner or mascara she'd had on.

Satisfied, she opened the bathroom door. Jason was nowhere in sight.

Courtney allowed herself to slump her shoulders just a little bit. Why should she be surprised? She wanted to talk, and he bolted. Just like every other man…

"Courtney?" Jason called, from the balcony.

Courtney felt her face flush crimson. Jason wasn't every other man. She'd known him for two days, and she could tell already.

"What are you doing ou…?" She stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her.

Jason had set up a table on the balcony, complete with tall white candles, even though it was now 11:30. There was, much to Courtney's relief, a large pot of hot coffee, and orange juice in champagne glasses. The sliver platters indicated that there was breakfast underneath them. Courtney hoped that she wasn't gawking.

"I was thinking mimosas. But I wasn't sure that you'd want any alcohol for a while. So it's just regular orange juice." Jason stood up, and pulled out her chair for her.

Courtney smiled and let him help her into her chair. "You didn't have to do all this, Jason."  
"I know." He smiled back as he settled into his spot across from her. "If you're not hungry, that's understandable. You don't have to eat the pancakes and sausage if you don't want it."

Courtney could have sworn she groaned. Could he have possibly known that pancakes and sausage were her favorite?

"Oh trust me, if I can eat it without having it come back up, I will." Courtney poured herself some coffee, and loaded it down with cream and sugar. Jason winced.

"How can you drink it like that? Now it's not even coffee. It's caffeine with cream and sugar."

"Black is just too strong for me, I guess." Courtney watched as Jason poured his own coffee, putting only one sugar in it, and no cream.

"So how are you feeling now? Better?" Jason inquired, taking a sip and feeling the warmth slide down his throat.

"The shower helped, a lot." Courtney admitted. "Can we talk about last night? Or should we just pretend it never happened?"

"I'd be terribly disappointed if we pretended it didn't happen." Jason said honestly, reaching across the table for her hand.

She stared at his open hand, wondering what to do. Take it? And take a risk? Leave it, and stay safe?

What was life without risks?

Courtney placed her hand into his. "I'm not that clear on a whole lot."

"You remember dancing?" Jason smiled as he watched pink inch up her cheeks.

"Yes. And I'm extremely sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way. I normally do not drink that much, so quickly. It was an error in judgment, and I promise that it won't happen again." Courtney was talking to him as if he were her father, and he was about to scold her.

"I found it endearing." Jason admitted, squeezing her hand.

"I was drunk." Courtney laughed.

"I'd love to take you out to dinner sober too, don't get me wrong."

"Before we talk about that, I have a question." Courtney pulled her hand out of Jason's and placed it on her lap, clenching and unclenching her fist.

"Shoot." Jason placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on it. It certainly wasn't a hardship to look at her with just a towel on.

"What happened? You know, after the beach…?" Courtney glanced down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"You passed out on me. I stayed for a while, listening to the sound of the waves crashing and the sound of your breathing, and I looked at the stars. I tried to see what you see in them."

Courtney had to look up. What Jason had just said, touched her in a way she'd never known.

Jason continued on. "I'm not sure that I succeeded, but the look in your eyes made me want to experience what you do when you look at the sky. When I looked up, I saw possibilities. And then I looked down at you. And I'm sorry if what I'm about to say makes you uncomfortable, but when I looked at you, sleeping, I saw my future."

Courtney didn't know what to say. What could she say? Thank you didn't seem sufficient. "Dreams."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason asked.

"I see my dreams when I look at the stars. And I also… I see my dreams when I'm looking at you."

And all of a sudden, how Courtney had gotten home didn't seem so important anymore. Her article didn't seem to matter, and she'd left her brain in that antique shop. And, for once, she didn't even care as Jason leaned over the table, smiling softly, and gave her a kiss she'd remember forever.


	4. Shattered

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Well, now that Second Time Around is completed, I can spend more time on this story. And, as always, there's a lot that I want to do with it. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! You guys rock! I just hope you like this chapter too. It can't be all fluff, but I'll try and get in some for you.

* * *

Courtney scratched her head with her pencil before dropping her head down on the picnic bench at the beach. She couldn't for the life of her, find anything to write about for her article. Sure, the natives were willing to give interviews, Puerto Rico had beautiful beaches and many sports and activities for travelers looking for a good time, but what would she write about the casino? The only things she had so far were, "The San Juan Casino is across from the glistening waters of the South Atlantic. It's a large and beautiful contrast against the blazing blue sky."

And the man who owns it is hot.

Really hot.

And Courtney couldn't get Jason Morgan out of her head. Everything she did, everything she thought about, led back to her and Jason. Sighing, Courtney gave up and began to pack her things back into her briefcase. She saw a camera flash out of the corner of her eye, but ignored it. Probably some tourist snapping photos of his family on the beach.

They'd kissed, oh yes. After Courtney had admitted, foolishly, that she saw her dreams when she looked at Jason, he'd kissed her with a passion she'd never known with Kent.

Thinking about the man, Courtney rolled her eyes. She was so much better off without him. He'd found her at a time when she was ready to give up on the world, he'd comforted her, and she'd fallen head over heels for him. Because, she thought, finally, someone cared about her.

She'd only been 23. And Kent really didn't care that much.

Courtney brushed a hand through her hair as she grabbed her sandals and threw them in her bag, planning to walk back through the sand barefoot. As she turned around, she went smack dab into Jason.

"Oh, hello." Courtney stammered, forcing herself to look up into his gorgeous, know all eyes. Eyes that could see right through her.

"Hey. I was looking for you," Jason said as he took her briefcase from her and began to walk with her back to the hotel.

"What for?" Courtney questioned as she felt Jason's arm slip around her waist. Instinctively, Courtney pulled away, not wanting her emotions to become even more tangled up in this man.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go scuba diving. I'm certified and everything, so don't be nervous. I'd be right with you the whole time." Jason smiled when Courtney stopped walking.

"Scuba diving?"

"Yeah, you know, with like tanks and masks…"

"I know what it is!" Courtney said, probably harsher than she meant to, because Jason backed up a step.

Looking over Jason's shoulder, she saw a man peering out of the sea grass at them, holding a camera in front of his face. Courtney's expression grew worrisome and Jason put his hands on her shoulders, blocking the suspicious man from view.

"Courtney, we don't have to go, I just figured that it would be good for your article if you had first hand experience to write about."

Courtney shook her head to clear the image of someone following them and taking pictures from her head, she was probably just seeing things. She had just been thinking about Kent…

She was just a little edgy…right?

"Courtney, are you okay?" Jason brushed his fingertips down the length of her neck, exposed as her hair was swept up in an untidy bun.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine. Scuba diving sounds lovely, yes. Do you think that you could give me a formal interview after?" Courtney looked up at him, and smiled slightly. She was still a little pale, and that concerned him.

"How about I cook you dinner, while you interview me?" Jason suggested as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Then, after that, you can tell me what's got you so scared."

Courtney pulled away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a horrible liar."

Courtney rolled her eyes at him and changed the subject. "Where's this scuba diving place anyways?"

Jason sighed and followed the blonde up the beach and towards the hotel. They'd only known each other a few days, how could he expect her to tell him anything?

* * *

Courtney broke the surface of the water and smiled brightly. Seconds later, Jason appeared next to her.

"I told you I'd beat you." Courtney teased as she pulled herself into the little Boston Whaler.

"You had flippers on, I didn't. Obviously you were going to win." Jason took off his wetsuit to reveal the most masculine and gorgeous chest Courtney had ever seen.

"Yes, uhm, well…"

Jason smiled and perched himself on the wooden plank, his elbows leaning on the edge of the boat.

Courtney gulped down a moan, and tried her hardest not to stare. Jason was deliberately teasing her, knowing that she wanted him and using it to his advantage. Well, two could play at that game.

Courtney released her hair from her ponytail and shook it out, glancing over her shoulder at her companion, who was watching her with a grin.

"What?" she questioned, stepping out of her wet suit, to reveal her own assets. Courtney had purposely chosen her pink bikini for their scuba diving expedition.

"You're beautiful, that's what." Jason watched Courtney flush pink and he laughed.

"It seems like you're always laughing at me." Courtney sat down next to Jason on the wooden plank.

"That's because I am."

"Right," Courtney murmured.

"So, are we still on for dinner?"

"You're the one cooking; I'm just going to ask you lots of questions." Courtney cocked her head to the side and looked at Jason. "You won't mind will you?"

"Not in the least," Jason whispered before he kissed her.

Courtney abruptly pulled away, eyes closed and thoughts pounding through her head.

"What's wrong Courtney?" Jason asked, reaching out to her, but she pulled back.

"I think we should start to head back. It's getting dark." Courtney got up to wrap a towel around her and sat on the opposite end of the boat, putting as much distance between her and Jason as possible.

As Jason motored the boat towards shore, Courtney sat thinking. The way he had kissed her stirred up feelings inside that Courtney hadn't know she still possessed. She knew what it was to want, and she didn't choose to want again.

Jason helped Courtney out of the boat and held her arm until they got off the deck, then he pulled her to him, rougher than he meant to.

Courtney immediately writhed to get out of his arms, and when he wouldn't let go, she began to sob. He pulled her flush against his chest and let her cry. He smoothed her hair and rubbed her back, and wondered why the hell this woman was so sad. She was so beautiful, so charming, and so intelligent. Who had caused her to suffer like this?

"I wish you'd let me show you what it could be like." Jason whispered as he took her hand and led her back to the hotel.

Courtney knew what it could be like. She would give herself. After he was done with her, he'd walk away whistling and leave her shattered. Not again. Not ever again.


	5. Chicken Pot Pie

Author's Note: So I had two typed pages of this chapter, and then my computer froze! 10 gold stars for Suzie! Boy was I mad. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I really liked writing it! It's my favorite so far!

* * *

Jason opened the door to his room in the casino, and let Courtney walk in before him.

"So what do you want for dinner?" He asked, as he watched her observe her surroundings. A smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

"Who decorated for you?" Courtney asked. "You didn't do this by yourself."

Jason shrugged. "Rodrigo. He's pretty good at this kind of stuff." Jason smiled at Courtney as she walked around the room, picking things up and placing back in the exact spot she found them.

"Ah, the infamous Rodrigo. You know, he was so sweet when he picked me up at the airport. I want to see more of him."

Jason didn't really hear what she was saying. Courtney was wearing a pale pink dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. No woman, at least no woman that Jason could remember had ever made him feel like Courtney did. She was so beautiful, so innocent and sweet, that she took his breath away. Sonny had called him passionless before he left Port Charles to run the casino, and for a while, Jason believed it. But now, he knew that it wasn't true. Courtney was going to prove Sonny wrong.

"You never answered my question," Jason said as he watched Courtney take a few steps toward him.

"What question?" Courtney asked as Jason pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Courtney felt a chill race up her spine.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, whatever you have. I'm not that hard to please…"

"Can I kiss you?" Jason heard himself ask. Courtney had told herself countless times not to get lost in his eyes. But she couldn't seem to look away from them. They were so hopelessly blue. She told herself not to fall for him, but now, with his mouth mere inches from her, she couldn't step away.

"What?" Courtney asked, surprised that she could string letters together to form a word when her eyes were going foggy, her knees were weak, and her heart was melting.

"Can I kiss you, please?" Not knowing what to do, say, or think, Courtney slowly nodded and placed her lips on his.

Jason sighed into her mouth, amazed at how wonderfully sweet this woman was. Courtney gently pulled away, her eyes still closed. "No one has ever asked me that before."

Jason had no idea what she was talking about. He could have asked her to marry him and he wouldn't have remembered it. He was so overwhelmed by her. "Asked you what?"

"Asked if they could kiss me." Courtney blushed and turned her head away from Jason, only to have it turned back by Jason's thumb.

"But you kissed me," Jason whispered before crushing his lips to hers.

Courtney pulled away, laughing. "Did not."

Jason chuckled and swung his arm around her shoulders, leading her into the kitchen.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Jason had put a chicken pot pie in the oven, and Courtney was seated on the counter, pulling out her tape recorder.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Go for it," Jason said as he set the kitchen timer.

"How did you become the co-owner of a casino in Puerto Rico?"

"Well, my business partner bought it a few years back, and he sent me down here to run it." Jason cringed inwardly at his half version of the truth.

"Who is your business partner?"

Jason braced himself. "Sonny Corinthos."

Bells began ringing in Courtney's head. And everything began to fall into place. Morgan and Corinthos. Alleged mobsters. Of course, they'd never been convicted of anything, but still…

Jason walked over to where Courtney was sitting and gently placed his hands on her hips. He reached over to take her recorder and removed it from her hands, hitting the stop button.

"What are you doing? This is an interview," Courtney said, trying to back up, away from him.

He wouldn't let her go. "I saw, from the look in your eyes, that you know exactly who my business partner and I are now."

Courtney nodded slowly. "I need to turn my tape back on, Jason."

"I can't lie to you, Courtney. I wasn't going to tell you everything. I had planned on telling you half of the truth."

"You don't need to tell me anything that isn't business related. I told you that I don't like mixing business with pleasure Jason, this is exactly why."

"We both know that this is more than business, Courtney."

Courtney couldn't deny that, but she wasn't ready to admit it either. She slowly nodded.

"I used to live in Port Charles, New York. I'm sure you've heard of it." Courtney nodded, and smiled down at their now joined hands. "One day, a long time ago, my brother was getting into a car, and he was drunk, so I got in too. At least, that's what they tell me. He crashed the car into a tree. I woke up in the hospital after that, not knowing anyone. Not my family, my friends… no one."

"Jason, I'm sorry…" Courtney looked into Jason's eyes, and didn't see regret.

"I'm not. My family wanted me to know them, wanted me to be someone I didn't know. And I couldn't do that. So I left. I needed a job, and Sonny took me in. He was like a father to me for a long time, he taught me everything he knew about coffee importing, and how to handle violence if it came. But more importantly, he taught me about family."

"How?" Courtney asked.

Jason smiled. "Through his wife, Carly, and their son, Michael. I saw how close they were, and how important it was, and still is, to Sonny to protect them. I want that, someday."

"Jason, you've been through so much…"

"Stop. I don't want you to feel bad for me. That wasn't the point. The point is that I'm having a hard time staying away from you, and I need you to understand a few things before we can continue with this."

Courtney didn't know what to say, so she nodded.

"The business can get violent. We have codes, and rules that are not supposed to be broken, but sometimes they are. We leave families and loved ones out of personal vendettas, at least, we're supposed to. Those rules get broken all too often. Sonny's wife, Carly, has been kidnapped on more than one occasion. And I just want you to be aware that if you become publicly involved with me, you may become a target." Courtney's hands tensed in Jason's. He was being so honest with her, and she hadn't been honest with him.

"Jason, I'm only here for two weeks…" Courtney watched Jason glance down at their intertwined fingers.

"You might change your mind. At least give me the chance to change your mind, Courtney." Jason looked into her eyes, and for the first time, she saw desperateness.

"I can't make any promises, Jason."

"I'm not asking for any."

"Okay then."

"You'll think about it?"

"There's something between us Jason, something that I'm not ready to just walk away from yet." Courtney smiled as Jason kissed her softly.

"Are you sure? I know it's a lot to ask, I mean, the business is dangerous, but I can protect you."

Courtney was sure of that. "I know you can."

"Thank you."

Courtney felt herself being lifted off the counter and into Jason's arms. She wrapped her legs around Jason's waist as he spun her around.

The timer went off.

"Dinner's ready," Jason smiled as he walked over to the table, and placed Courtney in her chair.

Courtney was so elated, she knew that she'd found a man who truly cared about her. Jason wasn't like Kent. Courtney was sure about that.

"What do you want to drink?" Jason yelled from the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having!" Courtney yelled back.

"A beer then," Jason said as he walked back into the room and lit the candles, placing her beer in front of her.

"I had no idea you were a romantic."

"I resent that." Jason said as he put the stereo on. Classical. The image didn't seem to fit with the man she knew.

"Don't. I like romantics." Courtney smiled as she tried a bite of her chicken pot pie. "This is excellent."

"Write a letter to Mrs. Budd. You watched me take it out of the box." Jason sat across from Courtney and smiled at her.

"Yes, but you didn't burn it. That's the difference between you and me. I burn everything."

"Thank you for warning me." Jason said as he abruptly placed down his fork.

"What's up?" Courtney asked. "Did you get a bone or something?"

"No. I just had an idea." Jason said as he sprang up from his chair and held out his hand for Courtney to join him.

Courtney took his hand, smiling wider than she thought she ever would again.

"Dance with me."

"You mean you don't want to get me drunk first?" Courtney teased.

"No, I think I'll risk you being sober."

Jason pulled Courtney into his arms and they began to sway to the relaxing music.

"See, it's pretty nice when you're not drunk too."

"Jason?" Courtney looked up into Jason's impossibly blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Jason smoothed the hair running down Courtney's back.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Jason stopped moving and placed his hands on either side of Courtney's face.

"That's good. Because I know I'm in love with you."

* * *

Author's Note II: There was no Robin, and Michael was never Jason's son. Just an FYI. 


	6. Porcelain

Thanks to my **awesome** reviewers! How I love you all!

**ImJustKidding89-** Yes, they're falling fast. I wanted to write a fast paced relationship, instead of having their love develop slowly. Mainly because Courtney is leaving San Juan soon. I want her to have something to **Stay** for. If you catch my drift. ;)

**theblondeone07-** Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

**Nicole- **That's like 20 gold stars for me! You get some Rodrigo in this chapter! It's not a very long one, but it was a plot turner, I guess you could say. Like always, I'm happy to provide the fluff. There is ZERO in this chapter. LOL. And ah yes, the tension between Sonny and Jason. I promise to explore that, very soon. They are in love. Love comes with such complications doesn't it? sigh I love Jason and Courtney. I just **LOVE** them.

**Rebecca- **You get the prize! (not sure what the prize is but...) You noticed the Chicken Pot Pie! That was when GH was still good... gosh howI miss good 'ol 02-03. Thanks for the review! Oh, and Alicia. What is there to say really? Alicia is/was/always will be Courtney. I don't think I'll be able to stand a recast... (

**emmalee05- **Thanks for always being such a fabulous reviewer! I'm so pleased that you enjoyed this chapter!

**Bre- **I love writing playful AU Journey. I'm glad you enjoy reading it!

**Pureevil320- **I hope Courtney stays too. LOL. You never know. I haven't decided how I want this to turn out yet, to be honest. But, I hope you stick around for the end!I love your reviews!

* * *

"Rodrigo, thank you very much for your time today. Your interview is going to be a great addition to my article." Courtney smiled at the happy little man holding the door to the San Juan Casino open for her.

"De nada senorita. It was my pleasure. I will walk you back to your room."

Courtney began to shake her head but Rodrigo walked swiftly past her towards the golden elevators, leaving her no choice but to follow in his wake. The pair stepped into the staff elevator and rode silently up to the 26th floor.

During the silence, Courtney thought about Jason. Only two days ago, she'd told him that she was falling in love with him, and what surprised her was., she didn't regret it.

Yesterday, they'd gone to the beach. Swimming next to Jason was so wonderful. She was having a difficult time getting his wet, glistening chest and his piercing blue eyes out of her mind.

The ping of the elevator brought Courtney out of her reverie. Rodrigo smiled at her and offered his arm, which Courtney obligingly took.

"It gives me great pleasure to see Senor Morgan so happy. I must thank you for that Senorita." Courtney had been waiting for Rodrigo to bring up their relationship. She took a deep breath and said,

"Jason is a good man, Rodrigo. And I care about him, but regardless, I'm leaving soon." Courtney felt her companion's eyes on her, and she felt herself redden.

"Of course, senorita must go back to her life," Rodrigo began as they came to a stop at Courtney's door. He took her hand and held it in his. "Bt Senor Morgan and I would love it if you stayed."

Courtney smiled weakly and slid her card through the automatic lock, heard the click, and opened the door. Seeing what she saw, she wanted to shut the door again and pray that she was imagining things. But the tight grip on her forearm was telling her that Rodrigo was seeing exactly what she was.

Her room, or what was left of it, was in total disarray. Her belongings were scattered, shattered, and strewn carelessly about the once immaculate room. Courtney's heart was in her throat as she thought about who would do this. Who'd want to hurt her like this? Scare her?

Courtney could only come up with one answer.

Kent.

Despite Rodrigo's protests, Courtney entered her room, stepping over broken glass and other debris.

"Call security please." Courtney's voice was weak, but she refused to let it break. While Rodrigo dialed, Courtney bent down and picked up a wrangled pillow, one of the fancy ones that was formerly on her bed. She was surprised at how quickly she thought of all these possessions as hers. They were not. All she had was clothes. The furniture, the beautiful pillows, everything, was owned by Jason and his people. And yet, it upset her so. She loved this room, coming back to it each night, sinking into the comfort and safety of the bed.

The room had made her want to stay.

Courtney was still holding the pillow when security came in.

"Hola senorita. I am sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances." He stuck out a hand. "I am Javier Ortiz. Head of Security here at San Juan Casino."

"Courtney Matthews." She shook his hand with her unoccupied one.

"If you do not mind, my partner Manny and I will look around." Courtney raised her eyes to meet the man's apologetic ones and nodded.

Before Courtney had time to process anything else, Jason appeared, breathless, in the doorway.

"Senor, you got my message?" Rodrigo asked, putting himself between the two.

"Yeah." Jason said quickly, peering around Rodrigo to look at Courtney. "Are you okay?" He stepped around pillow stuffing, broken glass and shattered wood to get to Courtney.

"I wasn't here when it happened, if that's what you're asking." Courtney twisted the destroyed pillow around in her hands, determined not to cry.

Kent couldn't be here. Could he?

Jason glanced down at the mangled fabric in Courtney's hands and cringed.

The thought rang through his head like a bell. It could have been her.

Before Jason could say or do anything else, Javier and Manny came back, each shook Jason's hand.

"Senorita," Javier addressed Courtney, surprised to see his boss's arm around the woman's shoulder. "When you feel like it, could you take a look around and let me know if you find anything missing?"

Courtney slowly nodded. Words didn't seem quite ready to form yet.

"Most everything has been destroyed, but it does not look like anything has been stolen. Manny went over hotel inventory, and it is all wrecked. Nothing was taken." Javier saw Jason nod, as if he expected that news.

"I want to know how the hell someone got up here, into this room, and trashed it without anyone seeing them! Did I not make myself clear yesterday when I told you and your people that we would be adding extra security up here? Did my request fall on deaf ears?" Jason didn't normally yell, but this time it was different. They'd been together, publicly, for two days. Two friggen days. And already, the room she was in was being trashed.

"I will look into it Senor." Javier promised.

"Good. Go over the cameras, the guest check in list. Ask the doormen if they saw anyone suspicious. I don't care how you get your information, just get it. I want names as quickly as possible." Jason demanded as he showed Javier and Manny to the door, slamming it shut behind them.

Jason shoved his hands through his hair as he turned on Rodrigo.

"You notice anything suspicious today?"

"No, senor. I was out with Senorita all afternoon, being interviewed. No one was following us, I can assure you." Rodrigo slipped towards the door, knowing that Jason would want time alone with Courtney.

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

"I will be supervising Javier. We will catch whoever did this, Senorita. That is a promise." And Rodrigo left.

Jason turned to the ever silent Courtney and wished for a reaction. Her expression was blank, and there was no emotion in her eyes. Except fear. Fear that had her lips trembling and her fingers twisting violently around that mangled pillow.

"Come on. You'll stay with me." Jason took her hand and tried to lead her out, but Courtney wouldn't budge.

"The porcelain doll." Courtney said, her eyes fixed on a white box on top of, what used to be, the television.

"What?" Jason asked.

"The porcelain doll. You told me it reminded you of me. You said it was fragile."

Jason didn't see how any of this was relevant to her room being ransacked, but he answered anyways, just pleased she was finally speaking. "I remember."

"It's the only thing that didn't break." Courtney finally dropped the pillow, and picked up the doll instead. She turned to Jason, tears filling her eyes.

"It's the only thing that didn't break."

Jason tilted Courtney's face so he could look into her eyes.

"I guess it's stronger than I thought."

Jason gathered Courtney close as she finally let the tears fall. He was stroking her hair when he heard her whisper.

"I think I know who did this."

Jason pulled her back, looking into her foggy sapphires. "Who?"

"My ex-husband." Courtney sobbed, clutching the porcelain doll to her chest.


End file.
